


Unspoken Laws

by Gryphonrhi



Category: Highlander (1986 1991 1994 2000 2007), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the realities of life in the Game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Laws

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This version of immortality was created by Greg Widen, and filmed/produced by Rysher: Davis/Panzer. No money made, no infringement intended. Beta courtesy of Devo, JiM, and tarsh; any mistakes mine.  
> Rated: R, probably. This one has edges. It's meant to. Companion to Double-Edged, and they can be read in either order.

You won't die in bed  
of old age.

You won't die of old age at all,  
or peacefully,  
although an ambush in bed is a possibility.  
It won't end in fire  
or ice,  
but lightning and blood.

Odds are?  
You'll be murdered.

Flesh of your flesh, blood of your bone --  
this you will never have.  
Never raise nor leave,  
praise nor grieve.

Which doesn't mean you can't love.

Everyone you love is dangerous:  
Children can be hostages,  
lovers become enemies,  
friends become foes.

Not loving is more dangerous still.

You'll hear lies --  
some neither little,  
nor white.  
You'll tell more of them than you'd ever believe.

You won't always know truth when you hear it,  
and you won't always tell it,  
because no one would believe.  
Or, maybe,  
because it would be worse if they did.

You may hear voices.  
You may wish, after,  
that you hadn't killed them,  
or that you'd killed their killer sooner.

You'll learn to make peace with yourself,  
because the alternative  
is a war you can't win.

You'll find your own reasons  
to live,  
to kill,  
to love,  
to die.  
Or you'll die trying.

You knew about swords and knives,  
but these are the real edges.

This is what it means  
to be immortal.


End file.
